Various boat motors and trolling motors have been used with propellers which are driven by a motor and a drive shaft, the conventional system utilizing a drive shaft with miter gears translating rotary motion from a vertical axis to a horizontal axis and wherein reversing gears are used to reverse the propeller, all of which provides for a very complicated mechanism. Additionally, some trolling motors for boats have been utilized wherein a small electric motor is used to drive the propeller and various means such as flexible shafts and gearing have been used to dispose the output axis of the propeller on a horizontal axis while the drive from the motor extends through a vertical axis. Additionally, these small electric motors have resorted to reversing switches for reversing the rotation of the propeller in order to reverse thrust when used in the water.